edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa
Papa is a recurring character in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Papa made his first appearance in EdukayFUN's YouTube debut, "Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN." Description Papa appears to be an adult male with brown hair, a large mustache, and brown eyes of unequal size. He normally wears a dark blue jacket, pants and tie with a black belt and black shoes. His hairline is receding and his teeth are uneven. This character is presumed to be the father of Johnny; however, despite being referred to by Johnny as "Papa" it is not confirmed that the two are related, biologically or otherwise. The two share negligible physical attributes save for their matching eye color. Papa acts as an authority figure over Johnny and asserts (presumably) paternal authority. He is obviously displeased with Johnny eating sugar and is easily angered. His expression, in fact, is one of perpetual annoyance. Once angered, Papa's eyes will turn bloodshot and he will chase after Johnny with his arms outstretched menacingly in front of him, suggesting a desire to wring Johnny's neck or otherwise inflict upon Johnny an unspecified act of brutality. Papa is seen to possess modest supernatural abilities. His hair has been observed to project through walls and doors. His eyes sometimes transmogrify to baseballs, pigs, or pigs thinly disguised as reindeer, depending on his surrounding context. On rare occasion, his head may become disembodied and change its dimensions. Papa has eaten Johnny in every episode in which they both appear. In episode one, he eats Johnny before he himself is eaten, and in episode three he eats Johnny following the occult merging of Johnny Thin and Johnny Stout into Johnny Johnny. Is Papa Santa Claus? One camp of academic scholars argue that Papa and Santa Claus (featured in the first EdukayFUN holiday special) are in fact the same person. They note that in the holiday special, the Santa character is referred to as Papa, and elicits the same response at seeing Johnny eat sugar as does the Papa character in the first video. Additionally, the two share striking physical similarities aside from their differing facial hair and attire. They even sound identical and share the same lines. It is not uncommon for children to discover their father to be "Santa Claus", although the holiday special by shows Holiday Johnny and Santa sleigh-riding on a magical winter's night as they deliver gifts from house to house. This observation suggests that Johnny's father is in-fact the real Santa Claus. Strengthening this hypothesis, it is shown in episode one that Papa keeps pigs locked away in a cabinet that are later released and subsequently consumed by Johnny. These pigs are identical in size and shape to the pigs that are leading the sleigh in the aforementioned holiday special. Some scholars argue that the holiday pigs are actually reindeer and point to their antlers and brown color as evidence of this. They contend that the physical attributes shared by Papa and Santa Claus are purely coincidental, and that Johnny indiscriminately refers to every adult male as "Papa." Others have countered that the pigs are merely disguised as reindeer, and maintain that Papa and Santa Claus are indeed one and the same. The subject has generated much heated debate and considerable acrimony in the scientific community. Ultimately both theories are entirely speculative with neither side offering any definitive evidence one way or the other, and the controversy to date remains unresolved. Appearances In order of appearance: #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pfbc7cH65a8 Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN] (as Johnny Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkA0PjIdsWY Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN] (as Holiday Johnny) #'Ding Dong Bell - EdukayFUN' (as Johnny Thin, Johnny Stout and Johnny Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhpdE0rkeI Take Me Out to the Ball Game - EdukayFUN] (as Baseball Johnny Red, Baseball Johnny Blue and Johnny Johnny) #'Jingle Bells - EdukayFUN' (as Holiday Johnny) #'टमाटर बड़ा मजे़दार (Tamatar Bada Mazedar) - EdukayFUN' (as Johnny Johnny and Tomato Johnny) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FRIhq7bBa4 Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Vampire) - EdukayFUN] (as Vampire Johnny) #'Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN' (as Witch Johnny) Category:Charather Category:Villans Category:EdukayFUN Cs Category:Charicters Category:Adults Category:Males